1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant incubator having two functions, both of an enclosed incubator in which an infant chamber is in a closed state and an open incubator in which an infant chamber is in an open state.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-90486, filed Apr. 11, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-99243 suggests a switchable infant incubator which can be switched as needed between states of an enclosed infant incubator and a closed infant incubator by moving up and down a canopy of a hood forming an infant chamber, in which the canopy is separated from a side wall of the hood.
In such a switchable infant incubator, the side wall of the hood is formed by four walls of left and right-side treatment doors which are disposed at the left-side and the right-side and end-side treatment doors which are disposed at the head side and the foot side. The side walls of the hood formed from those treatment doors of the four walls are fitted with the canopy, so that the enclosed infant incubator is formed. The left and right-side treatment doors and the foot-side treatment door can be open individually by turning down. Medical advices, treatments and the like for an infant can be operated from any sides by opening one or more treatment doors lateral of the infant chamber.